A mobile device may only operate on a specific type of network that is limited to a single carrier. For example, a cellular phone may be configured to operate on a single code division multiple access (CDMA) network that is operated by a single carrier. Even if the network is operated by more than one carrier, the phone may be limited to being activated on that single CDMA network. The user of the cellular phone may want to switch networks and carriers and use the cellular phone on a different network, which may be operated by a different carrier. For instance, the user of the cellular phone may want to switch to a CDMA network operated by a different CDMA carrier or to a global system for mobile communications (GSM) network operated by a GSM carrier; however, the user is unable to switch from the single CDMA network to a different network because the phone is limited to working on a single CDMA network.
It may desirable to provide users with devices which may be activated and used on multiple different networks.